GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam
The GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam is a prototype close combat mobile suit featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G original video animation. It is piloted by Gunpla builder Haru Irei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Being a gunpla model built only for simulation purposes, the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam is one of the most unique mobile suits ever designed, having 4 vents on its face plate and a beam like V-fin on its head. The Beginning Gundam utilizes the I-field-based propulsion system similar to SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam with various triangular-shape armor plates as I-Field emitters. This gives it exceptionally high mobility despite Haru not building it properly. The Beginning Gundam's performance is much lower during the first Gunpla Battle; this is because Haru, being new to plamo building, assembled it without painting, and leaving details unfinished. It became much stronger after Haru rebuilt it with greater expertise. The mobile suit itself is armed with nine beam sabers for close combat. Six of these are stored in the backpack, the other three, in its shield, are presumably used for emergencies. Three of its beam sabers can be held in each hand in a claw-like fashion. The Beginning Gundam is also equipped with standard weapons like a beam rifle and shield. The Beginning Gundam and the GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam are considered brother units. Armaments ;*Beam Sabers :Six beam sabers are stored in the Beginning Gundam's backpack. Three more are stored in its shield. They can be used in a claw-like fashion, holding three sabers in one hand. When used against one hand-held beam saber, it was shown to be able destroy a mobile suit in a single slash, showing how effective it is against an ordinary hand-held beam saber. ;*Beam Vulcan :Rather than standard vulcan guns, Beginning Gundam has beam vulcan guns which are in the form of small blue rectangle on each side of the head. When in used, the Gundam's beam V-fin will dissipate. ;*Beam Rifle :A high energy beam rifle that can adjust its power output. It was shown to be able to take out a Zaku's leg. ;*Shield :A standard shield used for blocking missiles and beam weaponry. Stores 3 beam sabers. ;*Giga Knuckle (Takeru Nekki's unit only) :An oversize forearm worn over Beginning Gundam's right arm. It is designed by Takeru Nekki for a particular battle, and can be launched as a Rocket Punch. System Features ;*I-field-based propulsion system :The I-field-based propulsion system is a special system shaped as triangular-shape armor plate and act as an I-Field emitter. This give it exceptional high mobility and can deflect beam attacks. History The Beginning Gundam was purchased and built by Gunpla Builder Haru Irei, who bought it in lieu of getting an RX-78-2 Gundam kit, as the latter kits had run out. Upon completing it, he goes on to pilot it in simulation Gunpla Battles . In its first battle, it faced a team consisting of the RX-93-ν-2 Hi-ν Gundam, a MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type, and an AMX-107 Bawoo. At the start of the battle, it easily evaded the Zaku Sniper's shots and incapacitated it with return fire from its beam rifle. Shortly after this, one of Haru's teammates in a Dom engaged the Bawoo while the Hi-v itself joined battle against the Beginning. The Beginning Gundam's left arm was destroyed by the Hi-v's funnels, displaying its polycap construction, before it fell into a building appeared to be the Bandai offices temporarily incapacitated. Haru managed to reactivate the Beginning, using its head-mounted vulcans to open fire on the Bawoo. Then, he quickly demonstrated the effectiveness of the Beginning's triple beam sabers against a single beam saber, destroying the Bawoo outright in close combat. The Hi-v reappeared and faced Beginning in an intense beam saber battle, culminating in the Hi-v being thrown into a field of netting. Entangled in the netting, the Hi-v could not move its limbs nor deploy its funnels, and thus could not prevent Haru delivering the final blow by stabbing three beam sabers into its torso. Haru has barely a few moments to savour his victory before Boris Schauer appears in his GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam and challenges Haru to a one-on-one fight. Variants ;*GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam ;*GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam ;*GPB-X80D Beginning D Gundam ;*GPB-X80 Beginning Phantom Picture Gallery 4796563559_575f2fd391.jpg 4796585151_c1c7625547.jpg 4951097961_f024af8125_b.jpg 4951098041_f1b7177354_b.jpg 4951098093_ba7bef3577_b.jpg 4951688794_09564a4624_b.jpg Beginning G Lineart.jpg|GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam - Lineart HG Beginning G Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam - Boxart External links *GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam on MAHQ.net *GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam on Bandai-hobbyproshop.net